Two Years Later
by RebelGrey
Summary: Alex ends up back home in 2008 with Molly, she gets herself better and then heads back to work. She's been promoted to DCI at the station and she lives a happy life with Molly. DCI Gene Hunt gets stabbed in the 1980s when chasing a suspect, he wakes in 2010. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A story about the relationship between Gene Hunt and Alex Drake.**

**Summary: Alex ends up back home in 2008 with Molly, she gets herself better and then heads back to work. She's been promoted to DCI at the station and she lives a happy life with Molly. DCI Gene Hunt gets stabbed in the 1980s when chasing a suspect, he wakes in 2010.**

**DCI Alex Drake**

Since coming back from the 1980s I have had another outlook on life. I have realised how precious life really is and I spend as much time as I can with Molly to make up for the time that I wasted. She went and stayed with Pete for a while after I first woke up so I could get better but she was only there for a couple months and then she came back to me. Every day we tell each other we love each other and we have such an amazing relationship now, not that we didn't before the accident but it's so much better now. Life was amazing here but I still missed the 1980s lot; Ray, Chris, Shaz… Gene. I thought about them pretty much every day, especially the day I got promoted to DCI from DI all I could think about was the one DCI I will never forget, DCI Gene Hunt.

God I missed him so much! I never thought I would miss him but when I first woke up in the hospital the first person I looked for was Gene but when I saw Molly I realised that I was home, Gene wasn't here. That kiss we shared when we said our goodbyes… I will never forget how soft his lips where and the grip he had on me, it was as if he never wanted to let go. I didn't want to let go for a while but I was back with Molly like I always wanted, it was bittersweet really if you think about it. I lost Gene, Shaz, Chris and Ray but I got my daughter back. I wish there was a way I could have all of them in my life at the same time but I knew it was impossible, I just dreamed about it.

I wake up sometimes in the morning after dreaming about working in a station with Chris, Shaz, Ray and Gene and them coming home at night to Molly after working with my friends. Sometimes in the dream me and Gene come home together to Molly, she adored him and me and Gene were a happy couple who were very much in love. I would never admit it to him but I loved Gene Hunt, I loved him and it pained me when I woke up and he wasn't here with me… I would do anything to have him and Molly in my life together, I know she would love him. They are both cheeky and I know he'll look after her which is what I want for her, there's no one better out there for me then Gene Hunt. He's the yin to my yang if you like.

This morning I woke up after having one of my dreams and I wanted nothing more then to go back to Gene Hunt in the 1980s but instead I got up, woke up Molly, made her some breakfast, got her ready for school, drove her to school, told her I loved her and watched her walk into the school before going to work. I went up to CID and into my office were I started on my paperwork, the whole time I was thinking of bloody DCI Gene Hunt… I just can't get him out of my mind. I logged onto my computer and searched his name and number, I looked at his file and looked at his picture. The picture of the young Gene Hunt and although he had the same gorgeous eyes.

The door knocked so I exited the page and called for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and DC Lee Taylor walked in the room "Ma'am there's a situation your needed for. A man is shouting and screaming at people, he seems confused and a little out of it. We asked if he had been drinking and he said 'of course I've been bloody drinking it's seven in the evening' his exact words were" Lee explained.

"Ok where is he?" I asked him.

"In the cells, you're the best person to speak to him" He told me.

"Ok. Do we have a name?" I asked.

"Gene Hunt he said" Lee said.

"Gene Hunt? Are you sure he said Gene Hunt?" I questioned.

"Yeah" He answered.

I got up from my desk and ran down to the cells, the cell opened and there he was. Gene Hunt was sat on the bench wearing those terrible snake skin boots, he turned to look at me and his eyes grew wide with shock "Bolls?" He questioned.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I rushed into the cell and he stood up, he wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him "Oh Gene…" I said and hugged him as tight as I could. Eventually we came apart from the hug "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Bolls I ain't got a clue what's going on" He told me.

"I know. Let me get you out of here and you can come back to my place and we'll talk, I'll tell them I'm not feeling well or something" I said to him.

After I got Gene out I told him how to get to my place and gave him the key and I left it half an hour before telling work that I wasn't feeling well and I was going home, I told them I would be taking a couple of days off and to call me if it's an absolute emergency. I went back home to see Gene sitting on my sofa with a glass of scotch "Am I in the future?" He asked.

"Technically you're in present day, the 80s was the past" I told him.

"You were telling the truth… about coming from the future and I said you lying. I'm sorry" He said.

"Don't worry about it" I told him.

"You got your daughter back?" He asked me.

"Yes" I said with a smile. I went over to the mantel piece and picked up a picture of Molly and handed it to Gene for him to look at "That's Molly" I told him.

"She's a beautiful kid" He told me, he handed the picture back and I put it back in it's place "I don't know why I'm here" He said.

"Neither do I. You're more then welcome to stay here with me and Molly as long as you like" I said to him and sat down next to him on the sofa "I will help you get home if that's what you want" I told him.

"What if I want to stay here with you? What if I was sent back to find you?" He questioned.

"I hope that's why you're here" I admitted.

"C'mon then Bolls, get me another drink and stop acting so bloody soppy" He told me and I smiled wide at him before taking the glass and standing him, he winked at me as I went into the kitchen and got him a large scotch. I went back into the living room and handed it to him "So what year am I in?" He asked.

"2010" I answered.

"Bloody hell… what have I missed?" He asked.

"Well… I don't even know where to begin" I said.

By two in the afternoon I had filled him in with the worlds major events that he had missed out on, for example, twin tower attacks and the war proceeding it, Nelson Mandela, end of the cold war, the two royal divorces, Dolly the sheep, technology (that was tricky), Eurostar, TV, Music, Celebrities, suicide bombers in London, hurricane Katrina, Barack Obama, water discovered on the moon… it was a very interesting day.

Gene wanted to come with me to collect Molly from school so I drove us to the school and I told him to wait in the car whilst I went to go and pick her up and explain to her "Hi sweetheart, good day?" I asked her.

"Yeah it was ok" She replied.

"Molly I've got a friend who's coming to stay for a while, his name's Gene Hunt and I think you'll like him very much" I told her.

"Why is he coming to stay?" She asked me.

"Because he has no where else to stay right now so I said he could stay with us" I told her and she seemed ok with that "You'll like him Molls, he's a good man" I told her.

We got to the car and Molly got into the back seeing as Gene was sitting in the passenger seat of the car "Hiya Molly" Gene said.

"Hi" She said quietly.

"Just because we have a guest Molly doesn't mean you can play up. You still have to do your homework and have your dinner before you go out with your friends and you still have to be back in by 8... It's a school night" I told her and I looked in the rear view mirror as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Have you known my mum long?" Molly asked Gene.

"Since the 80s" He answered and I shared a cheeky smile with Gene.

"Has she always been that bossy?" Molly asked.

"This is calm for her" He replied.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

When we got to the house Molly ran upstairs to get changed and within ten minutes she came back down with her homework ready to go "Mum I'm stuck!" She called out sitting down in the living room next to Gene.

"What are you stuck on?" I asked her.

"I have to write two double sided pages of A4 paper about segregation in the 50s but I don't know how to start" She told me.

"Gene knows all about that" I said with a smile and walked into the kitchen to make some dinner.

Gene and Molly had been really quiet whilst I had been making dinner so I went into the living room to see what they were up to, I leaned against the door frame as I listened to Gene tell Molly how policing was done in the 50s and what happened heard him acting things out to her, using voices and everything. Molly was watching in amazement and writing loads of things down in her notebook that she carries everywhere. It was quite a sight. I just went back into the kitchen and left them there.

Just as I was about to put dinner on the plates I heard large footsteps behind me, I turned to see Gene standing there "Hi" He said.

"Hi" I said and turned to face him.

"I wanted to speak to you about something…" He said but was cut off by Molly coming into the kitchen.

"Hurry up with dinner I want to go out!" She said.

"It's just coming" I told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A story about the relationship between DI Alex Drake and DCI Gene Hunt.**

**Summary: Alex ends up back home in 2008 with Molly, she gets herself better and then heads back to work. She****'****s been promoted to DCI at the station and she lives a happy life with Molly. DCI Gene Hunt gets stabbed in the 1980s when chasing a suspect, he wakes in 2010.**

**DCI Gene Hunt**

Seeing Alex be a mother was a strange yet good thing to witness. She had spoken about Molly when we were last together but she never said why Molly was with her, then she explained about coming from the future and I thought she was lying. Now everything made sense. Alex did have a daughter and the reason they wasn't together was because Alex had been sent back in time and Molly was still here, it was a lot to try and understand but I also had to work out why I was here but I think I already know the answer to that. Alex. I think I was sent back here for Alex and I promised myself that I wasn't going to let her go this time.

As Alex to Molly to school I jumped in the shower so I could at least smell nice when Alex got home. She said she was going to pick up some more clothes for me before she comes back so for now I just had to sit in a towel and wait for her. Luckily the weather wasn't bad and the house was fairly warm so I didn't need to worry about getting cold as I waited but if I did get cold Alex showed me how to work the heating. She tried explaining how a lot of this new technology works but I didn't understand it, I just about understood type writers back in my day let alone all these fancy computers, laptops and mobile phones.

The front door opened and closed then Alex walked into the living room with a couple of bags "Well I got a few things for you. I don't know if you'll like them but they are going to have to do for now I'm afraid" She told me handing me the bags.

"Thanks" I said and kissed her cheek before going up the bedroom I was sleeping in to change. The clothes weren't all that bad. I had a couple pair of jeans and a few shirts and a couple of jumpers, she had even gone to the effort to buy me some new shoes but I loved my snake skin boots and she wasn't getting rid of them that easily.

Once dressed I went downstairs to find Alex on her laptop thingy typing away like the world was about to end. She must have heard me coming because she turned to look at me and smiled "You look good" She commented before turning back to her laptop, she touched a couple of buttons and it turned off so she closed it and sat back on the sofa "So I think that you should tell me how you got here… what happened?" She asked.

"I dunno really. We had a call of an armed robbery in progress so of course me, Ray, Chris and Shaz got in the Quattro and headed out there. We chased a couple of suspects on foot and then one pulled a knife, he came towards me and we wrestled. I blanked out and then woke up here" I explained to her.

"He must have stabbed you then" Alex concluded "I don't think Ray's gonna be happy that you've been hurt. Will he take over as DCI or did someone come in after me?" She asked.

"Someone new came in, Stephen Johns. He doesn't seem to get on with the group as you and Sam did" I told her.

"How are everyone?" She asked.

"Good. Shaz and Chris tied the knot, Ray hooked up with one of the bridesmaids, Shaz is a good DC and Chris ain't afraid of his own shadow anymore" I explained to her "Although they miss you and Chris even gave a speech about you at the wedding… and Sam, saying he missed you and you taught him a lot" I said to her.

"Well I'm glad they're all happy and nothing has changed. I thought Ray would've settled down with a girl by now" She suggested but I just shook my head at her "Reckon Chris and Shaz will pop out a couple kids?" She asked.

"Not yet. Shaz has become a 'career woman' since you left" I told her.

"What happened to me there? I don't remember" She questioned.

I remember it. I've not forgotten it since the day it happened "We were on a job. Bloke had killed his parents, we found him standing on top of a building and you thought you could talk him down. We argued about it and you went up anyway and you talked to him, told him to give you his hand so you could pull him away from the edge. He gave you his hand and then pulled you off the building with him, we were all standing on the ground waiting for you as you landed in front of us" I explained to her.

_Flashback To 1983_

_I watched as she talked to our main suspect, Stephen Berry, on top of a roof. Why did she have to ignore me and go up there anyway? Or let me or someone come up there with her, if he hurts her I'll kill him myself… Let the bastard jump. He killed his parents because he couldn't have his own way, maybe death would be too kind to someone like him… scum. At least she had her radio on so we could hear the conversation that they were having but I wasn't making me feel we were going to get a good result._

"_Stephen I know how it feels… you think your parents don't love you and that they don't want to see you be happy" She said to him trying to talk him down._

"_They wanted me to take over the stupid business! I didn't want to do that, I wanted to make my own path" He said and you could tell he was crying. Poof._

"_Give me your hand and we can talk about this" She urged._

"_No! I just want to jump!" He shouted._

"_Please Stephen… give me your hand and I promise you that I will be the only one that talks to you and I will get you the help you need" She promise him "Just give me your hand" She said. _

_Looking up I saw her give her hand out and everything was still for a minute but then everything just happened so fast. He grabbed her hand and then jumped. The two of them falling to the ground, time seemed to pass so slowly as we waited for them to get to the ground and then they did. With a thud. I rushed to Alex and kneeled down next to her "Bolly wake up you silly tart" I said tapping her face._

_Shaz came over checking her pulse like she had been taught and then turned to me with tears in her eyes shaking her head "Sorry Guv" She said before Chris grabbed her and pulled her away. _

"_Do something!" I shouted at anyone that would listen before turning to Shaz "Remember when she brought you back from the dead… she didn't give up on you so don't you dare give up on her!" I shouted at her._

"_There's no use Guv… she's smashed her head open" Ray said indicating to all the blood that was pooling around her._

_End Of Flashback, Back in 2010_

"Gene" I heard her say and nudge me. I shook my head as if to get rid of the memory and turned back to face her "You ok? You disappeared there for a minute" She said with a soft smile.

"Just thinking of what happened to you…" I stated.

"Sorry you had to witness if" She said.

"If you had just listened to me Bolls then it wouldn't of happened" I told her sternly.

"I'm kind of glad it did happen because I came home and I got to see Molly again" She told me.

"But you left me behind" I said before I could stop myself.

"Oh Gene" She said sympathetically before raising her hand and bringing it towards my face but I just stood up and moved away from her "Gene?" She questioned.

"I'm going to the pub" I stated.

**DI Alex Drake**

The front door slammed and I realised that Gene had no money on him and the first place he was probably going to go was Luigi's which wasn't there anymore. I stood up and grabbed my keys before running out after him, I watched walk down the road fast as if to get away as quickly as possible. I finally reached him and stood in front of him so he had no choice but to stop "You've got no money and Luigi's isn't there anymore" I told him and saw his shoulders slump as he realised that I was right "Come back to the house and I'll get you a large scotch" I told him.

Eventually he gave up and followed me back to the house. Once inside we went straight through to the kitchen and I got him a large scotch before we went through to the living room "What am I gonna do?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've got no job, I don't know if I want to stay here or go back home, I don't know why I'm here and I'm confused about everything" He confessed.

"Well I know that we're not expecting anyone new with your name at the station so I'm afraid you might need to find another one" I told him and he looked less then impressed "I know that there's nothing you would like more then to be a copper but there's not a lot I can do" I said to him.

"What job can I do? I don't know anything else" He stated.

"I have an idea" I suggested and he turned to me "Shall we buy a pub?" I questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A story about the relationship between DI Alex Drake and DCI Gene Hunt.**

**Summary: Alex ends up back home in 2008 with Molly, she gets herself better and then heads back to work. She****'****s been promoted to DCI at the station and she lives a happy life with Molly. DCI Gene Hunt gets stabbed in the 1980s when chasing a suspect, he wakes in 2010.**

**DI Alex Drake**

The reason I suggested buying a pub was because I knew that Gene would be able to do that. He had told me about a job he did with Sam Tyler in the 70s where they had run a bar for the night to get info on a murder and he said he did rather enjoy it. Of course the bar would have to be in my name but I didn't see any problems with that, there's no reason I should get denied a licence and then I could get records for Gene to run it. The only problem of us running a pub was it would become the new pub for the station and although it might not seem that bad a deal I knew that it wouldn't be all that great, some of the people I worked with I was only civil to because I worked with them but out of work I had no intention of being anywhere near them. I was sure Gene liked the idea of becoming a copper boozer, I think he wanted one that was more of a traditional London pub.

I was He did seem excited about running a pub thought and the next day after I had suggested it we (me) looking online to try and work out how to get the licensing and everything. I never realised how hard it was to actually get one to be completely honest with you. First you had to go on a one day course to get the 'Award for Personal Licence Holders' then you had to get a 'Personal Licence Application Form' and 'Disclosure of Convictions & Declaration Form'. After that you had to pay to get a CRB check which was a 'Criminal Records Bureau Check'. Once all that is done you have to apply for your personal licence and then you have to wait for that to be accepted or denied. Then you can go and get yourself a pub, it did seem like a lot of work that would take a little while to do so we started doing that then and there.

Gene has been thinking of pub names and even asked Molly to come up with something but the two of them couldn't come up with anything good between them. I was going to help them come up with something but I liked that bonding time that they shared and I didn't want to spoil that so I left them to it. If they really did struggle to come up with something then I would help them but I would leave it until the last minute. Gene had stated that he wanted something very British and London so they had come up with 'Queen Victoria' and 'London Arms' and 'The Enterprise' but they were all common names with many pubs in London sharing the same name.

I've noticed that whenever I mention the old team; Chris, Ray and Shaz he gets very quiet and I know he wants to know what happened to them, if they were still alive and what became of them. Since coming back to the present I too have wondered what happened to them but I have never brought myself to actually research it. Maybe I could get someone to look into it for me and then pass it on to Gene.

So many thoughts ran through my head as I thought about what could have happened to them or what's happening to them now if they're still alive which I'm sure they would be unless they got ill or had an accident. I mean Shaz would only be 53, Chris would be 57 and Ray would be 62 so there was a good chance that they would still be alive. Part of me was curious to see what happened to them career wise; Shaz had so much potential to go far in the job and so did Chris. Ray I think would have ended up at DCI at some point but I don't think it would have been at Fenchurch East.

If Gene hadn't come here I wonder what his future would have been like. Would he have stayed at Fenchurch East until he retired? Would he have ranked any higher then DCI? Did he get married again? Ever really settle down? Or did he die alone? Let's be honest Gene would be 76 and with the way he drinks it wouldn't surprise me if he had died by now. Of course I would like to think that he would have been an active old man who still goes to the pub for a drink every night. I would probably hear that he lost his driving licence due to speeding… that is one thing that wouldn't surprise me at all.

"What you smiling at?" He asked me as he came into the living room handed me a cup of tea.

"When I came back I wanted to find out what happened to all of you, I came up lots of assumptions in my head and I thought about all of you constantly for so long. I was just thinking that I would have read that you lost your driving licence due to speeding by now" I explained.

"They wouldn't dare take the Gene Genie's driving licence" He stated.

"Crazier things have happened" I replied and we were quiet for a moment "Do you want to know?" I asked.

"Know what?" He questioned.

"What happened the others? Chris? Shaz? Ray?" I asked.

"No" He answered.

"Are you not in the least bit curious? If you want to know then I can find out for you" I told him.

"No Bolly I don't wanna know" He stated firmly.

"Ok, well if you change your mind then just let me know" I said.

"Why did you never do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Look into what happened to us… them?" He asked.

"I didn't want to read something I would later regret. I don't want to hear anything bad happened to any of you… same reasons you don't wanna know" I answered.

"I mean I do wanna know what happened to my team but like you say I don't wanna read something I gonna regret" He told me.

"How about in work tomorrow, I get someone to look into it and then I'll bring it home and we can look through it together" I suggested.

"I guess so" He replied.

* * *

I walked into my office and sat at my desk and groaned at the paperwork that was sitting there waiting for me. I had only been gone a couple days! I left my office and went to the CID office at the other end of the corridor and called for my DI to come to my office with me. I liked Amy Bradley, she was a good DI and always made sure that every last bit of evidence was gone through with a fine toothcomb. She was always great in court and never let her guard down, she never let the cross examination waver her and she came out successful 96% of the time.

We went back to my office and sat down at my desk and I asked her to fill me in on what I had missed. Turns out I had missed a lot. They were investigating the stabbing of an elderly gentleman who had been burgled at knifepoint in his home, a missing thirteen year old girl called Emily Greene who went missing on her way home from school yesterday and an indecent assault on a 17 year old girl called Jennifer Lane.

Amy brought me up to speed on all the evidence we had on each individual case and who on the team was dealing with which case. It seems that everything had been running smoothly since I had been away and I knew that it was down to no one but Amy. She had a very bright future in the force in front of her and I wouldn't be surprised if she made DCI in the next couple of years, she was only 28 years old but she had achieved so much already and there was still more to come.

For the rest of the morning I went through all the paper work and signed off things that needed to be signed off, I made sure any new developments on any of the cases were brought to my attention and I checked in with Gene to make sure he hadn't burnt my house down yet… which thankfully he hadn't. It was a really hectic morning so as soon as lunch time rolled around I closed the folder I was reading and leaned back in my chair with a sigh and closed my eyes but then the door to my office knocked "Come in!" I called out.

The door opened and Amy came in with a piece of paper in her hand "We think we've found one of the men responsible for the attack on the elderly gentleman, I've just got a search warrant for his house and a warrant for his arrest" She told me.

"That's great, who is he and what evidence have you got?" I asked.

"His name is Joseph Martin. He's got form for theft and ABH but the main evidence we've got is in 2006 he broke into an elderly ladies home through the back door, tied her to a chair and held her there at knifepoint whilst two other men stole her belongings. It's the same MO as the gentleman and after speaking to the victim he told us that he had just got a new window cleaner… called Joe Martin" She explained.

"Ok well if you want to take Jamie, Kevin and Ashley with you for the arrest feel free" I told her.

"Thanks Ma'am" She said and turned to leave the office.

"Amy" I said as she got to the door. She turned and came back towards me "I need you to do me a favour" I said and she nodded "I need you to find everything you can on three people who used to be or could still be in the met" I told her and wrote down their information on a piece of paper.

_Sharon Grainger - Born 9__th__ May 1957 - PC/DC 1981  
Christopher Skelton - Born 12__th__ July 1953 - DC from Manchester 1981  
Ray Carling - Born 17__th__ January 1948 - DS from Manchester 1981_

"I'll look into it when I get back" She said taking the piece of paper from me.

"That's fine" I told her.

I went down to the canteen not long after Amy left and grabbed myself a cup of tea and something to eat before making my way back up to my office. Once in my office I ate my lunch and looked over a couple of reports that one of the new DC's had handed in. His name was Kevin Jones and he reminded me a lot of Chris, he was eager and a little but dim but good at his job… one of his flaws though was his spelling it was atrocious. I would have to call him in and have a word with him about using the spell check on his computer and explain that if there's a little red line under one of the words then it's spelt wrong.

An hour before I was due to leave work for the day my door knocked in and I yelled out for whoever it was to come in, the door opened and Amy came in. She was holding a think A4 envelope in her hand and I knew it was the information I wanted "This is that stuff you wanted" She said to me "I found something strange Ma'am" She said.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"They had a DI called Alex Drake, the dates she came and left were also a bit strange. She arrived the day you were shot by Leyton and she left the day you came out of your coma" Amy said and I could tell by her voice she was confused about what she was saying.

"That's a coincidence" I stated.

"Massive" She replied.

"Well thank you for doing this for me, how did it go with Joseph?" I asked trying to take her mind away from thinking about it too much.

"Oh erm… yeah we searched his flat and found the victims stuff" She told me.

"Great well it seems you have everything you need for the case. If you need anything then make sure to let me know" I told her.

"Thanks Ma'am" She said and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**A story about the relationship between DI Alex Drake and DCI Gene Hunt.**

**Summary: Alex ends up back home in 2008 with Molly, she gets herself better and then heads back to work. She****'****s been promoted to DCI at the station and she lives a happy life with Molly. DCI Gene Hunt gets stabbed in the 1980s when chasing a suspect, he wakes in 2010.**

**DI Alex Drake**

I walked through the door from work and heard banging and clanging coming from the kitchen so after putting my bag and coat down I walked into the kitchen and found Molly and Gene in the kitchen trying to make dinner. I laughed at them and they both turned to look at me "Evening" I said and Molly smirked at me before turning back to whatever it was that she was doing.

"Evening Bolly" Gene said and helped Molly "Good day?" He asked me.

"Yeah it was ok. Spent most of it catching up with paper work and getting caught up to speed on the cases that I've missed" I explained to him and took a few steps closer "So what are you two cooking?" I asked him.

"Fairy cakes" Molly replied with a wide smile.

Gene Hunt making fairy cakes? "Why are you making fairy cakes?" I asked her confused. Molly only ever made fairy cakes at the weekend and or if it was someone's birthday.

"I felt like making some" She said with a shrug.

"Ok well I'm gonna put dinner on soon so don't eat any before that" I told them "Both of you" I stated. I saw Gene roll his eyes and Molly giggled at him and they continued putting the cake mixture in the holders and I started looking through the freezer to decide what to make for dinner "What do you fancy for dinner Molls?" I asked her.

"Lasagne" She answered.

"Gene you want some lasagne?" I asked him.

"Sounds great" He replied.

The rest of the evening me and Gene helped Molly with her fairy cakes and homework, the three of us ate dinner before having a fairy cake each. Molly then got in the bath and packed her school bag for tomorrow before going to bed. It was a nice relaxing evening for the three of us but as soon as Molly went to bed I grabbed the envelope with the fate of our friends and went into the living with it were Gene was watching TV with a cup of tea and a garibaldi "I've got them" I told him and he knew what I meant.

**Police Personnel File  
**Surname: Skelton  
Forename(s): Christopher  
D.O.B: 12 - 07 - 1953  
Number: 07 - 33 - 62  
Rank: Detective Inspector  
Status: Retired

Detective Inspector Christopher Skelton joined the police force at eighteen years of age in Manchester. He was very eager to learn and went through the ranks rather quickly. He caught the eye of DCI Gene Hunt who got him on his team as a Detective Constable in 1970. In 1981 DCI Gene Hunt got the job as a DCI in London at Fenchurch East police station and he hand picked a then Detective Constable Skelton to join him and one other member of the Manchester team. After a tragedy in 1984 Detective Christopher Skelton became Detective Inspector Christopher Skelton at which he stayed at the rank until he retied in 1996.

**Police Personnel File  
**Surname: Skelton (nee Grainger)  
Forename(s): Sharon Elizabeth  
D.O.B: 09 - 05 - 1957  
Number: 05 - 08 - 99  
Rank: Detective Inspector  
Status: Retired

Detective Inspector Sharon Elizabeth Skelton graduated London Metropolitan University in 1979 at the age of 22 and joined the police force at Fenchurch East police station. She was eager to learn and always made sure the Is were dotted and the Ts were crossed on all of the cases she was working on. She was hand picked by DCI Gene Hunt in 1981 when he and two members of his Manchester team came down from Manchester to work at Fenchurch East to work in the CID office. She showed lots of potential and in 1983 was promoted to Detective Constable. Her superiors were happy with her work and in 1990 she was promoted again to Detective Inspector at which she stayed at the rank until she retired in 1998.

"In Chris' file it says he was promoted after a tragedy… do you think it was my death? Do you think Ray got DCI and then Chris took over from Ray?" Gene asked.

"I think it's safe to assume that… yes" I answered.

"Well at least they bloody got something out of it" He said in his little sarcastic voice.

"Shall we continue, there's more stuff on them" I said to him and he nodded.

**Certificate Of Marriage**

Marriage Solemnized at St Luke and Christ Church  
In the district of Chelsea  
In the Borough Of London

When Married  
2 December 1984

Name and Surname  
Christopher Skelton  
Sharon Elizabeth Grainger

Age  
31 Years  
27 Years

Rank or Profession  
Police Detective Constable  
Police Detective Constable

Residence at Time of Marriage  
34 Downs Court, Fenchurch, London  
34 Downs Court, Fenchurch, London

Fathers Name and Surname  
Albert Skelton  
George Grainger

Ranking or Profession of Father  
Driver  
Painter and Decorator

Married In  
St Luke And Christ Church to the Rite and Ceromonies of the Church of England

By  
Licence

This Marriage Was Solemnized Between Us  
Christopher Skelton  
Sharon Elizabeth Grainger

In he Presence of Us  
R. Carling  
E. Grainger  
G. Hunt

* * *

**Certificate Of Birth**

**BIRTH  
**Registration District  
Fenchurch

**CHILD  
**Date and Place of Birth  
Fifteen September 1985  
Kings Cross Maternity

Name and Surname  
Sean Anthony  
Skelton

Sex  
Male

**FATHER  
**Name and Surname  
Christopher Skelton

D.O.B  
12 - 07 - 1953

Place of Birth  
Manchester

Occupation  
Police Detective Constable

**MOTHER  
**Name and Surname  
Sharon Elizabeth Skelton

D.O.B  
09 - 05 - 1957

Place of Birth  
Essex

Occupation  
Police Detective Constable

Maiden Surname  
Grainger

Usual Address (if different from place of child's birth)  
34 Downs Court, Fenchurch

* * *

**Certificate Of Birth**

**BIRTH  
**Registration District  
Fenchurch

**CHILD  
**Date and Place of Birth  
Twenty Eight August 1987  
Kings Cross Maternity

Name and Surname  
James Carl  
Skelton

Sex  
Male

**FATHER  
**Name and Surname  
Christopher Skelton

D.O.B  
12 - 07 - 1953

Place of Birth  
Manchester

Occupation  
Police Detective Constable

**MOTHER  
**Name and Surname  
Sharon Elizabeth Skelton

D.O.B  
09 - 05 - 1957

Place of Birth  
Essex

Occupation  
Police Detective Constable

Maiden Surname  
Grainger

Usual Address (if different from place of child's birth)  
34 Downs Court, Fenchurch

* * *

**Certificate Of Birth**

**BIRTH  
**Registration District  
Fenchurch

**CHILD  
**Date and Place of Birth  
Second December 1993  
Kings Cross Maternity

Name and Surname  
Laura Elizabeth  
Skelton

Sex  
Female

**FATHER  
**Name and Surname  
Christopher Skelton

D.O.B  
12 - 07 - 1953

Place of Birth  
Manchester

Occupation  
Police Detective Constable

**MOTHER  
**Name and Surname  
Sharon Elizabeth Skelton

D.O.B  
09 - 05 - 1957

Place of Birth  
Essex

Occupation  
Police Detective Constable

Maiden Surname  
Grainger

Usual Address (if different from place of child's birth)  
34 Downs Court, Fenchurch

"I think that's enough reading for one night" Gene said closing the folder over.

"Don't you want to read Rays?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow" He replied.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"The Gene Genie's not scared of anything, how dare you say such words" He stated.

"I'm going to get another cup of tea… you want one?" I asked him.

"Go on then love" He said.

When I came back into the living room I saw that Gene had put the folder back into the A4 envelope and had put it on the furthest end of the coffee table so that I couldn't touch it. I sat down on the sofa and handed him his cup of tea as I started to sip mine "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't half ask a lot of questions Bolly" He answered.

"Sorry" I replied.

"When I finish this I'm gonna have a bath" He told me.

"Ok well I'm probably just gonna watch some TV and then go to bed… it's been a long day and I'm tired" I replied.

"What day is it tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Thursday… why?" I questioned.

"Is Molly out anywhere this weekend?" He asked.

"She's staying at her friend Chloe's this Saturday" I answered.

"Great. You and me should go out… dinner or something" He suggested.

"Ok sounds good" I replied.

"Great… I'm gonna go get in the bath, I'll probably just see you in the morning" He said and got up from the sofa. I heard him go up the stairs and close the bathroom door, I do hope he remembers to lock it in case Molly gets up to use the toilet whilst he's in there.


End file.
